


You Bring Color To My Life

by doggae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Eventual Smut, Light Angst, M/M, changkyun is a struggling art major, hyungwon and kihyun always fights but they love each other, idk if its light tho, idk what this is rlly, jooheon finds him cute tho, minhyuk be the real mvp, on the contrary kihyun is not, shownu is a calm being, someone help this child, the title's cheesy but ehh, wonho is a softie esp to a walking bamboo stick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggae/pseuds/doggae
Summary: "I want to be so rich that I'd use ₩50,000 bills to wipe my sweat.""Well, I want to be so rich that I'd cry on an artist's quality watercolor paper and use colored calligraphy markers to color my furniture but the world doesn't give us nice things,doesn't it?"





	1. 일

**Author's Note:**

> ive been on a hundred year long starvation from the lack of jookyun fics so i decided to feed myself and just make one
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this fic!~

"Eomma!"

 

A six-year-old Changkyun enthusiastically exclaimed while running towards his mother who was waiting for him infront of their front door porch.

 

His mother's face immediately broke into a grin when she saw her son happily running towards her.She crouched down so she can match his height and gave Changkyun a big hug.

 

"You seem happy,Changkyun-ah.Did you have fun?"

 

Changkyun flashed a dimpled smile and nodded vigorously.

 

"I did! We read a book,learned how to multiply numbers and drew pictures! Teacher Kim taught us about colors too! He told us that all colors came from red,blue and yellow.Isn't that amazing,eomma?" Changkyun babbled endlessly.

 

Changkyun's mom patted his head in a loving manner.Changkyun's dad chuckled from behind amazed at his son's energy and enthusiasm.

 

"No use asking him.He's basically the embodiment of the word 'elated' right now."

 

Both Changkyun and his mom giggled at his father's statement.Changkyun's mom then got up and held his hand.

 

"Let's come inside now.I bought you cookies but you need to promise to have rice before eating it,okay?"

 

Changkyun's face immediately lit up at the mention of sweets.

 

"Yes,eomma." Changkyun said immediately agreeing with the compromise.

 

Changkyun's dad opened their front door when they reached it.His mom entered first so that she can prepare Changkyun's meal then Changkyun and his dad entered after her.

 

"Appa." Changkyun suddenly called while carefully untying his shoes and putting it in the shoe rack beside their door.

 

"Yes,buddy?"

 

" _I really like school_ "

  
_________________________

 

" _I fucking hate school_."

 

That statement garnered a variety of reactions.Kihyun gave a lowkey judgemental stare.Minhyuk snorted beside him.While Hyungwon... he wasn't really paying attention because he just woke up not long ago.

 

"It hasn't even been a month,Kyunnie." Minhyuk said.

 

Changkyun sighed deeply.

  
  
_He was hoping to sigh out his frustrations too_.

 

"That's what I'm saying,hyung! It hasn't been a month yet and our visual arts professor already announced a major project.I mean,does he think inspiration just pops out of nowhere? I spent a month coming up with a concept for that big-ass canvas painting last year only to scrap the idea and make a last minute painting and a shitty explanation about how a bunch of random colors mixed together can be a metaphor for life! Looking at ocean waves,dripping rain,mother nature or out a fucking bus window for that matter with hopes to find inspiration doesn't really work sometimes." Changkyun blurted out.

 

Minhyuk wondered how Changkyun can say all that without breathing once.If Minhyuk was to be honest,he would've thought that Changkyun was a rapper and not a senior art major student.

 

"Hey! The one that helped you with that 'shitty explanation' was me,mister." Kihyun said with a mouthful of rice.

 

Hyungwon suddenly appeared with a cup of coffee in hand.

 

"No wonder Changkyun almost failed on that project." Hyungwon said before taking a sip of his coffee and acting like he didn't just say anything.

 

Minhyuk snorted.Again.Changkyun was too frustrated to care.

 

"You better watch your mouth,flagpole." Kihyun hissed at Hyungwon while pointing his chopsticks at him.

 

"Yeah,yeah." Hyungwon said not feeling a bit threatened.

 

Minhyuk moved closer to Changkyun,deciding that he should probably help his struggling dongsaeng and ignore the other two who are still arguing about pretty much pointless things.

 

"You need to chill first,Changkyun-ah.You won't come up with anything if you're stressed.We need to clear up that genius and creative brain of yours,do we? When's the project due anyway?"

 

"First week or second week next month.Of course if I submit it on the first week I'll have a better score.But you know,knowing me,I'll probably pass it on Friday on the second week."

 

Minhyuk sighed.

 

"Okay.You know I don't know shit about art.So I'll just give you an advice.You probably should go outside or something.I don't know if you'll find something there to be inspired or to help you find a concept,but I know you won't find inspiration here.Hyungwon and Kihyun are still at it." Minhyuk said while pointing to the arguing duo's direction.

 

Changkyun turned to the direction of his hyungs.

 

"Of course.No day passed by without the both of them arguing atleast once." Changkyun whispered.

 

"Don't mind them too much,Kyunnie.You know that it's just their way of showing affection to each other." Minhyuk whispered back.

 

Changkyun nodded at Minhyuk's comment and smiled genuinely at his hyungs' antics.

  
  
They may seem to hate each other at times but they always have each other's back.Kind of like when you laugh at your friend when they tripped but help them sterilize their wound while still laughing.

 

Changkyun went to his room to grab his bag and immediately put on his shoes which was beside their front door.

 

"Are you going now?" Minhyuk asked.

 

"Yeah.I probably should,hyung.My head really needs some air.Oxygen to be exact.My brain probably lacks oxygen because it is currently not working right now."

 

Minhyuk just ignored Changkyun's wierd explanation because he understands that the kid is just stressed.

 

"Okay,okay.Just go de-stress or something."

 

Changkyun nodded.

 

"Hyungwon-hyung! Kihyun-hyung! I'll be going out for a while!" Changkyun called out to his other hyungs before leaving.

 

Kihyun appeared from his bedroom already dressed up for work.Hyungwon then came out from the kitchen eating a sandwhich.

 

"Where's he going?" Kihyun asked.

 

"Probably to relieve stress.Art kids have really stressful lives." Hyungwon said while taking a bite of his sandwhich.

 

"I should probably relieve stress,too.With you being around and all."

 

"The one that causes the stress in your life is yourself so I don't how you'd relieve that."

 

Minhyuk sighed.

 

_Here they go again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who forgot that ao3 had an editing option ha


	2. 이

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll thought i would disappear like that but boy were you guys wrong
> 
> my love for jookyun is too strong 
> 
> Here's another chapter you losers~

Changkyun never really had a particular place in mind when he decided to go out and _'de-stress_ ' as what his Minhyuk-hyung called it.

 

So it wasn't really a big surprise when he found himself infront of a small but pretty pastel-themed ice cream shop that was surprisingly just a few blocks from his hyungs' apartment complex.

 

The bells above the shop's door chimed when Changkyun entered.He was quite taken aback when the ice cream shop was full of little children who were very eager on being able to eat ice cream along with their parents who are not too eager on dealing with sugar-induced hyperactive children later on.If Changkyun was in a better mood,he'd be as excited as the kids were and potentially embarrass himself.

 

Thank the heavens that he was in a sour mood.

 

_All things does happen for a reason._

 

If he was going to be honest,Changkyun felt like he kind of stood out a little with all these little children getting in line for ice cream.Just a little though.

 

But he really couldn't be that bothered.He has more things to worry about.Like finding ways to be a fully-functioning human being again and maybe coax his brain to do it's magic and bless him with an idea for his project.Just the little things.

 

When he was one child away from getting his ice cream,the shop's door opened with a little chime of the bells and a person entered.Thankfully for Changkyun,it wasn't another middle-schooler but a guy that was probably near his age,if Changkyun's inference is right.After the guy entered the shop,he then went in line behind Changkyun.

 

"Welcome,customer! Which flavor would you like to have? We have special flavors available only today!" The blonde female worker cheerfully greeted when it was Changkyun's turn to order.

 

Changkyun pondered for a moment and tried to choose only one flavor out of the twelve that he had in mind.He knows that his broke ass would not allow him to have more than one ice cream to,his dismay.After awhile,Changkyun made up his mind.

 

"Yeah, can I get the Choco Penis flavor?"

 

Changkyun's brain really did need the oxygen because it took him a while to realize that in that moment,he fucked up.

 

_He fucked up real bad._

 

All things really happen for a reason.

 

And poor little Changkyun had to experience such an unfortunate event in his life.

 

The guy behind him snorted and was probably using all of his life forces to not laugh.Changkyun swore that he heard someone choke on their ice cream somewhere behind him.

 

"Holy shi-I mean Choco Peanuts! I meant Choco Peanuts not Choco Peni-oh my fuckin-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to say-oh lord have mercy-I swear I know proper grammar-that was not what I-fuck my entire existence."

 

Changkyun babbled embarassedly.He could feel the little bits of his dignity falling with each word he says.

 

Physics let him chose between fight or flight.

 

And boy did Changkyun ran the fastest run his legs can do with the speed that all of his twenty-one years of existence could provide him.

 

After Changkyun's abrupt exit,the whole shop was left in a trance. The guy finally let out a boisterous laugh.The female worker may have had the most traumatic customer service she'll ever experience because for the past minute,she never once blinked nor did anything.

 

One child suddenly turned to his mother, plastering such a wide smile that you'd never imagine what the pure and innocent being would say next.

 

"Eomma,can I get Choco Penis too?"

 

His mother almost fainted. _Almost._

_____________________________

Jooheon exited the shop,holding his ice cream on his left hand and a spoon on the right.He can't help but chuckle when he replays the event that just happened in the ice cream shop in his head.

 

He had to wait a good five minutes so that the female worker of the ice cream shop could snap out of her trance and take his order.It was obvious that she was still in a daze though because she almost filled the entire ice cream container to the point where the ice cream could've fallen off.But who was Jooheon to complain?

 

Jooheon thought of the guy and how embarrassed he must've been.

 

_Poor guy._

 

Jooheon thought.

 

_But he can be a pretty decent olympic runner with how he basically stormed out of the shop earlier though._

 

Jooheon added as a second thought and nodded a little at his statement.

 

He was about to continue walking towards the street where his shared apartment was located when a certain sight caught his eyes.Or a certain person.

 

_Hyunwoo-hyung? What's he doing-_

 

A guy came running towards his hyung.When the guy catched up,he immediately hit his hyung in the arm after catching his breathe.Jooheon is no lip reader,but he can vaguely comprehend that the guy was nagging at his hyung and saying how he'll cut off his hyung's legs if he left him one more time.His hyung just gave the guy a goofy smile and patted his head which the guy swatted.Both of them then continued to walk somewhere.

 

 _Oh_.

 

Jooheon halted his steps and hid behind a lamp post and waited until his hyung and the guy was completely out of sight.When he noticed that they were far enough,he got out from his hiding spot.

 

 _Well that was interesting_.

 

Jooheon got too distracted by his hyung and that guy that he almost forgot that he had previously been eating ice cream.Jooheon looked at the ice cream in his hands then instantly frowned.

 

"It's all melted now!"

________________________

Changkyun could not believe that his body,which had little to no form of exercise whatsoever,was capable of letting him run that fast.It kind of amazed him that it only took a humiliating event for him to be able to do that.

 

 _What a leg_ e _nd._

 

"Changkyun? Are you alright? Why are you sweating so much-holy fuck,did you run? Wow,I told you to de-stress but I can clearly see that you are the literal opposite of that right now." Minhyuk said.

 

Changkyun took a seat on the sofa.He took a deep breath.The deepest breath he can ever breathe in this life that was just a majority of breathing.

 

"Have you ever thought of all the mistakes you've done in the world,hyung? How when you made all those mistakes,you did not take even a little moment to think of how it can affect the people around you.It's just really sad,hyung.How can us,people,fuck up like that? It would've been better if we-"

 

Changkyun was rudely stopped from his not-so-internal monologue when Hyungwon popped a piece of chocolate in his mouth when he was on his way to get a glass of water.

 

Changkyun chewed the chocolate and swallowed it.The sweet did a pretty great job in knocking some sense into him.When he somewhat felt rationality coming back to him,he decided to tell his Minhyuk-hyung who was giving him such intense questioning eyes.

 

"Okay,okay.So long story short, I said Choco Pen-oh god help me-Choco Penis in an ice cream shop full of innocent and pure children instead of Choco Peanuts.And ran as fast as I could with some guy that had the time of his life laughing at my misery.The end."

 

Minhyuk snorted.Changkyun glared at him.

 

"I'm sorry,Kyunnie,but that's the most hilarious thing you've done since that tteokbokki accident." Minhyuk said while full-on laughing this time around.

 

"Hyungwon-hyung,can I get your permission to hit this guy." Changkyun shouted enough for his hyung to hear.

 

"As much as I'd like you to, that wouldn't really make a difference." Hyungwon shouted back at him.

 

Changkyun just sighed.

 

He was about to get up and go to his room and just sleep it all of when Minhyuk stopped him after wiping the tears that formed on the brim of his eyes after laughing at his poor dongsaeng.

 

"Before I forget, I actually bought sweets for you after you left.I put them inside the fridge so they won't melt.Thought that they would come in handy,and I was right."

 

Changkyun almost burst into tears from happiness.

 

 _God_   _was real._

 

 _And_   _his name_   _was Lee Minhyuk._

 

"You're the best hyung!" Changkyun said and went to hug his hyung.

 

"Only realizing that now,huh?"

 

"I could literally marry you right now,hyung"

 

"Eww,sorry but I'm not into little children."

 

"Hey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on a true event sadly 
> 
> did u guys listen to rush jap ver that sht was my bop for the past days
> 
> also my poor bby hyungwon had an ankle injury and still performed in a fanmeet my child he needs to rest


	3. 삼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ive been dead for like 4389 years 
> 
> totally did not have author's block pshhh what's an author's block anyway
> 
> u guys can also leave comments u kno i'll enthusiastically reply bc i have no friends

"Sorry can you repeat that?"

 

"Fine."

  
  
Kihyun sighed.  
  
  
  
"I got a boyfriend."

 

There was silence.

 

Then another silence.

 

Then a scream. _Courtesy of Minhyuk._  
  
  
  
_Can I just, like, disappear @ earth._

 

"Holy fuck, Minhyuk.Calm the fuck down." Kihyun exclaimed exasperatedly while trying to catch up with a certain person flailing around the apartment.  
 

"I called it. Hyungwon-hyung,pay up." Changkyun said while holding out his hand to a frowning Hyungwon.

 

Hyungwon begrudgingly took out his wallet and handed a ₩10,000 bill to a delighted Changkyun.

 

"You guys had a bet on me?" Kihyun said with a face of disbelief while attempting to stifle Minhyuk's screams with his hands.

 

"Yeah.I told him that you would be dating someone within first semester and he said that you'd be dating on the start of second semester.Guess who won?" Changkyun said with a grin while waving the money that he just got from Hyungwon.

 

"I can't fucking believe you guys." Kihyun said while finally letting go of Minhyuk who immediately breathed in for air.

 

"You almost killed me,you fucker." Minhyuk said while glaring at Kihyun.

 

Kihyun hit Minhyuk's head.

 

"You were screaming like a madman,you idiot.We already got noise complaints from the neighbours.God forbid if I have to listen to the landlord ranting the same thing over and over again while repeating  'societal peace' in every sentence he says." Kihyun said cringing at how his back hurt that time from bowing too much.

 

"I'm sure that wouldn't be the last one though." Hyungwon suddenly said.

 

Minhyuk gave Hyungwon a look as if Hyungwon just offended his ancestors, his family, that ahjumma that runs that chicken store a couple blocks away, his cousins, his dog, if he _had_ one, that is.

 

"I like it better when you both were the one's who were arguing and not ganging up on me like this.I don't deserve this _disrespect_." Minhyuk said while pouting.

   
  
Everyone ignored Minhyuk's self-pity session which made the blonde man sulk even more.

 

"Okay,okay.Important question Kihyun-hyung,is it the muscle man choreographer or that grumpy ass composer?"

 

Kihyun got kind of confused at the younger's sudden question.

 

"Umm,the choreographer? Thought that was obvious."

 

Hearing this, Hyungwon's frown visibly became worse.On the other hand, Changkyun's smile evidently became wider.

  

"I fucking hate you, Kihyun." Hyungwon mumbled begrudgingly while handing a ₩5,000 bill to a grinning Changkyun.  
  
________________________

Jooheon cleared his throat.

 

"So Hyunwoo-hyung."

 

Hyunwoo swallowed his food first before he perked his head up and gave Jooheon a questioning look.

 

"Yeah?"

 

Hoseok just continued to eat while also paying attention to the conversation at the same time.

 

"Didn't know you had a boyfriend." 

 

Hoseok almost choked at a piece of whatever vegetable was in the stir fry that he was eating.

 

Hyunwoo's eyes widened at the sudden statement.  
  
  
  
Which only happens when he is really _surprised_.  
  
  
  
Which he certainly is right now.

 

Jooheon just casually picked a piece of meat with his chopsticks and continued to eat as if he didn't just say that his ' _one date-two sentences'_ hyung just got himself a boyfriend.  
  
  
  
Hoseok dropped his chopsticks as if he is in one of those noon time dramas where the mother-in-law just received news that her son is marrying that girl that she hated for some absurd reason.  
  
 

"Hyunwoo, how dare you hide that information from us? I trusted you!" Hoseok said with a face of mock betrayal while hitting Hyunwoo's shoulder.

 

"H-How'd you know about that?" Hyunwoo stammered obviously caught off guard by Jooheon's question.

 

Jooheon internally giggled at how flustered his hyung looked.

 

 _Wow,_   _what did this guy do for his hyung to be this baffled?_

 

"Well, not to sound stalkerish or something but I saw you both when I was buying ice cream."

 

"Oh, is it in that time when you met that kid that said Peanut Penis or something?" Hoseok said while he continued to eat after 'beating' Hyunwoo.

 

"Yeah, that time."

 

Jooheon turned to look at Hyunwoo again who was currently sporting a slightly flushed face.It was such a rare sight that if Jooheon wasn't so close,he wouldn't have seen it.

 

"So why didn't you tell us, hyung?" Jooheon said while putting his chin above his palm and looking at Hyunwoo with an eyebrow perked up.

 

Hyunwoo cleared his throat in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

 

"Well, he didn't really...umm...specify that he agreed to date me so...you know." Hyunwoo said with a shrug.

 

Hoseok clicked his tongue.

 

"That was probably you're fault.He must've been to shy to say something.You're too oblivious sometimes, you know." Hoseok said before he continued to shove food in his mouth.

 

"I agree." Jooheon said before he continued to eat as well.

 

Suddenly, a sound of a phone ringing startled the three of them.

 

"Wait, that's probably mine." Hyunwoo said while fishing out his phone from his pocket.

 

Jooheon and Hoseok shared a look.

 

After he saw the message in his phone,Hyunwoo suddenly got up and excused himself saying that he has somewhere he has to go.

 

"Somewhere to go my ass." Hoseok said while rolling his eyes after Hyunwoo left.

 

"Yeah right." Jooheon added copying Hoseok's actions.

____________________

 Changkyun did not understand how the hell he ended up in this situation.

 

Actually scratch that.

 

He _did_ understand how he ended up in this situation.

**************************  
  
  
_After Kihyun went out on a 'i swear it's not a date'  date, the remaining three were left alone._  
  
  
  
" _Man, I can't believe Kihyun-hyung ditched us for his man." Changkyun said while lying down the sofa._  
  
  
  
_"Who's going to cook food? Who's going to wash the laundry?"_  
  
  
  
_Minhyuk took a deep breath._  
  
  
  
_"Who's going to wake Hyungwon up?" Minhyuk said wide-eyed._  
  
  
  
_Hyungwon slapped Minhyuk's forehead._  
  
  
  
_"Stop being over-dramatic, you dumbass. We can just eat out today." Hyungwon said while putting on his jacket and hat._  
  
  
  
_"I'm in." Changkyun said getting up from the sofa in the speed of light._  
  
  
***************************

_  
"You know, when you said we'll eat out I thought we were eating on a fancy restaurant or something. " Minhyuk said while munching on his fries._

 

_"I never said something like that." Hyungwon replied while taking a sip of his coffee milkshake._

 

_While Minhyuk was complaining about how flimsy and oily the fries were, Changkyun was just happily munching on his burger, glad that he was finally able to eat._

 

 _"Guys, look!_ " 

 

_"I swear Minhyuk if you complain about your fries one more time I'll flip-"_

 

_"Stupid, just look!" Minhyuk said while pointing to the direction of the bubble tea shop in front the fast food chain that they were in currently._

 

_Hyungwon turned to the direction that Minhyuk was pointing at._

 

 _Hyungwon had to squint his eyes a little bit because he forgot to bring his glasses or wear contacts.Again._  
  
  
  
_When his eyes darted at the table on the left near the shop's glass wall, he saw a familiar mop of light brown hair sitting in front of a well-built guy._

_Hyungwon turned back only to find Minhyuk plastering a knowing grin on his face._

 

_"Hey, Hyungwon."_

 

 _"Yeah?_ "

 

_"I think we're thinking the same thing."_

 

_The two of them turned to look at Changkyun_

 

_"What?" Changkyun asked while wiping his mouth with a tissue, oblivious to what his hyungs were planning._

___________________________

He took his phone out from his pocket and read the messages his two idiot hyungs sent him.

   
**noisy hyung**  
  
  
  
_anything happening yet_  
  
  
  
_hey changkyun_  
  
                                                                                **me**  
  
                                                        
                                                         _i hate you both_

  
  
**stick hyung**  
  
  
_it was minhyuk's idea_  
  
  
_blame him_

 

**noisy hyung**

 

_hey u agreed too u traitor_

 

_anyways_

 

_what's happening there kyunnie_

  
  
                                                                              **me**  
  
  
_things ??_

 

    _that we shouldn't_

  

_i dunno_

  
  
                                                    _get involved in???_  
  
  
  
**noisy hyung**

 

_u're no fun_

 

_this hyung is hurt_

 

  **me**

 

_idc_

 

"Umm, sir?"

 

Changkyun almost dropped his phone when someone called him out. To his relief, it was just the shop's waiter.

 

_I thought it was Kihyun-hyung.Thank heavens._

 

"Here's your Bubble Milk Tea, sir."

 

"Oh, thank you very much." 

 

The shop's waiter bowed before he went to the counter probably to gossip at his coworker about that weird guy wearing a black hat and a big-ass jacket.

 

Well it wasn't Changkyun's idea to look like a serial killer or something. It was his two idiot hyungs who told him to wear those things so that he wouldn't look too  _suspicious_.  
  
  
  
_Hell, Changkyun looks like the complete and exact opposite of 'less suspicious' right now._

 

Changkyun turned to the direction of his Kihyun-hyung and his boyfriend.

 

By the looks of it, they were probably talking about something that Changkyun has zero knowledge about but he can clearly see that his Kihyun-hyung was  _happy._ The guy looks like he was pretty happy too even though Kihyun kept giving him glares at times.Not that Kihyun wasn't happy before but he has this certain  _look_ in his eyes.He was smiling so hard, Changkyun can practically imagine the veins in his hyung's face pop out any second.

 

                                                                             **me**

 

 _this is so stupid_  
  
  
  
_can i just stop_

 

**noisy hyung**

 

_okay alright_

 

_but u better give a report_

 

**me**

 

 _haven't even made_ _one for my literature class_  

 

Changkyun turned the screen of his phone.Instead of going back to his apartment,Changkyun decided to just stay in the shop and finish his bubble tea there. He was looking around the shop.He didn't notice at first, but the shop had a calming kind of vibe with the furniture and decorative pieces having a color scheme full of warm tone which is pretty much a good balance over-all.Changkyun would think that the shop was _aesthetically pleasing_ in a way.But that was just for him.

 

In the midst of inspecting the shop and doing some sort of artistic critique in his head, his eyes darted to one particular person.He doesn't know what came to him but he had this unnerving felt that he had seen that particular brunette somewhere before.

 

Changkyun did not realize that he was openly staring at the person while trying to recall where he saw him.

 

Just as he was about to look away and just give up remembering altogether, the guy suddenly caught his eyes.

 

 _Life was officially playing with Changkyun because it chose that particular moment for him to choke on fucking tapioca balls._  
  
  
  
When he saw the guy crack a smile, he finally realized why he looked familliar.  
  
  
  
_Fuck, it's the guy from the ice cream shop._  
  
  
  
Changkyun doesn't know what kind of horrible sin he had commited in his life but it sure doesn't have to result for him to be having a coughing fit in the middle of a once peaceful and quiet bubble tea shop.There were small tears pricking at the corners of Changkyun's eyes and he doesn't know if it's from coughing or from the torment that life decided to give to him at the moment.  
  
  
  
_Is this how I die? If it's yes, then what a heroic and humble death I'd have. Peace Korea._  
  
  
  
Changkyun pathetically thought.  
  
  
  
Thankfully, after a few moments between coughing his lungs out, cursing life and thinking of disappearing, Chankyun's trachea finally felt pity towards him and decided to give him a break.  
  
  
  
But Changkyun's relief was short-lived.  
  
  
  
He heard someone clear their throat from behind him.  
  
  
  
_Oh shit._  
  
  
  
Changkyun turned his body to face the person behind him in a painfully slow manner as if he is in one of those shitty horror movies.  
  
  
   
"Was it Hyungwon or Minhyuk?" Kihyun asked with such a menacing look, Changkyun could almost faint right where he was sitting.  
  
  
  
Changkyun can feel his adam's apple bob as he gulped before answering his hyung.  
  
  
  
"B-Both?" Changkyun manages to mutter.  
  
  
  
"I fucking knew it." Kihyun said before he dragged his boyfriend and went to the fast food chain across the shop.  
  
  
  
_How Kihyun found out Hyungwon and Minhyuk were there? Changkyun doesn't know._  
  
  
  
_Magic, probably._  
  
  
  
Changkyun thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized i never had a schedule for updating this fic
> 
> u guys must be so mad at me srry bout that
> 
> also i kinda changed the format so if u guys dont like it u guys can scream at me
> 
> like u literally can
> 
> on a side note u guys saw that jooheon preview he has fUCKING WHITE HAIR
> 
> bless heonist fansite-nim (but she'll probs gonna be in trouble bc people said that she wasn't allowed to take that pic)


	4. 사

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bitch is back
> 
> which is me
> 
> ha

It was a peaceful day.

 

The rays of the sun that seeped in the window curtains was so bright, it can almost blind a person.

 

The smell of the bedsheets is comforting to the senses, even though it probably was washed with too much fabric conditioner.

 

The ringing of a cellphone in a probably-too-early-morning was the best out of all the very peaceful circumstances that is happening to Changkyun.

 

Adjusting his eyes to the maximum brightness that his phone emits, he answered the call without paying much attention to the caller because his half-asleep self is too tired to check. Changkyun didn't even get to utter a single sound when an ear-splitting voice graced his ears.

 

"Lim fucking Changkyun, did you not remember that you had classes? Or do you want me to remind you? You better wake your ass up before I go there and do it myself!"  
 

_Of course, his personal alarm clock._

 

Thank the fucking heavens that eardrums exist or Changkyun would've been deaf by now.Changkyun closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose to try and regain even a little bit of consciousness. He opened them after a few seconds then checked the time after.

 

8:56 am.

 

And his class is on 9:00 am.

 

And he takes 20 minutes to shower.

 

Minus the dancing and singing sessions.

 

"Oh shit."  
  
  
  
Changkyun immediately got up and almost tripped on his comforter that was bunched up on his left leg.After he somewhat untangled his leg, he then went to find any clean shirt that is on his clothes rack.  
  
  
  
And by clean he means any shirt that wasn't washed for three days but still smelled decent. Changkyun didn't bother changing into jeans because he already slept in one.  
  
  
  
_Because he is a wise and time-efficient person and totally not because he was too tired to change._  
  
  
  
He opened his mini fridge only to find nothing except water and condiments.  
  
  
  
Changkyun laughed dryly.  
  
  
  
If he ever meet that person that said living by yourself is heaven, he would've flipped him off.  
  
  
  
Giving up on personal hygiene and gaining basic nutrients, Changkyun immediately grabbed his backpack and went out of his studio apartment.  
  
  
  
While he was struggling to lock his door,something fell out of his backpack.He picked out the sticky note that fell from his back while also dropping his keys in the process.  
  
  
  
_I made you some kimbap because I know that your idiotic self forgot to buy any sort of food that isn't instant.You better thank me you shit._  
  
                                                                                                                                _-your responsible hyung_  
  
  
  
Changkyun could cry right in that particular moment.But he doesn't want to be known as that guy that cried while picking up his apartment keys and reading a hamster shaped sticky note so he chose not to.  
  
  
  
_Yoo Kihyun should be rewarded for being such a blessing to the world._  
  
  
  
Changkyun thought while eating a roll of gimbap wrapped in tin foil and going down the stairs, skipping two steps at a time.

 

____________________________________  
  


It was 9:00 a.m and Hyunwoo just finished his daily morning jog.Wiping his forehead with his towel, he went on his way to the company building which is just a few blocks away from where he usually does his morning jogs.

 

He went inside the company and greeted some of his colleagues then he went straight to the company's cafeteria to get something to drink.

 

The good thing about the company he works at is that food and beverages are free. Which is a very good thing for Hyunwoo and probably the reason that he still chose to stay even though other big name companies tried to hire him.

 

_Who would say no to a job with free food and good salary? Certainly not Hyunwoo._

 

He got his drink and went to find a table when he noticed someone waving his hands at him. And that someone was Hoseok beside a very tired-looking Jooheon. Hyunwoo nodded his head telling Hoseok that he'll go to their table.

 

When Hyunwoo reached their table and got a closer look, tired is not quite the right term to describe Jooheon. He looked like he got reincarnated three times and went through five wars. Hyunwoo waved his hand in front of Jooheon but got no response.

 

"What's with him?"

 

Hoseok sipped his coffee before answering.

 

"He thought he drank decaf yesterday, turns out he drank the really strong stuff and haven't slept for 14 hours."

 

Jooheon was staring blankly at nothing before he flopped his forehead on the table while murmuring something. Hyunwoo thinks he said something about needing a 2-year nap but he isn't too sure.

 

Hyunwoo uncapped the bottle of his lemon drink and drank it. After a short while, Hoseok turned to him.

 

"You still haven't told us how you met your little boyfie, hyung."

 

Hyunwoo almost choked on his drink feeling flustered at the sudden statement but Hoseok continued talking anyway.

 

"Jooheon told me what happened on your last date with him and I never knew someone that got so angry that they nagged for forty minutes straight inside a fast food chain."

 

Hyunwoo just coughed remembering how hard he tried to make Kihyun calm down at that time. If he didn't persuade him enough, it would have been hours till he was satisfied at nagging at his friends.

 

Jooheon who was slipping in and out of consciousness earlier, seem to be interested in the conversation given that he was there when it happened and he was more than glad that he was in a safe distance then.

 

_I knew that I won't get away so easily._

 

Hyunwoo thought before he sighed.

 

********************

_It hasn't even been an hour since Hyunwoo arrived at the school but he already found out that he's lost._

 

_It wasn't his fault though.No one asked to make this damn school so big and confusing._

 

 _At least that's what he tries to tell himself._  

 

_Hyunwoo went to look around to try and spot someone to ask for directions.Luckily, he saw a student walking along the hallway._

 

_"Hey,student!"_

 

_The student didn't seem to hear him so he followed him and tapped his shoulder.The student then turned his head to acknowledge Hyunwoo's presence._

 

_"I was thinking that you didn't hear me.You're probably in a hurry to go to your class before your teacher arrives but can you do me a favor and tell me where the faculty area is?"_

 

 _The student just stared blankly at him which kind of made Hyunwoo a little uncomfortable._  
  
  
  
_"I'm a teacher."_  
  
  
  
_And uncomfortable was such an understatement._  
  


 

**********************************

"I'm not even surprised."

 

"Same."

 

Hyunwoo gave the two of them a glare before he continued his story.  
  


**********************************

_Initially, when Hyunwoo knew that the class that he was assigned to was the class of the teacher that he mistook as a student, he only laughed pathetically. He doesn't know if it was a coincidence or his awkward tendencies spiralled back at him. But after teaching the class for two weeks, he found it fun._

 

_Most of the students were not really great dancers but they were fast learners which made it easy to teach them._

 

_"That's a wrap for now. You guys did amazing again today." Hyunwoo said to the students with a genuine smile._

 

_There was a chorus of 'thank you Hyunwoo-sonsaeng' from the students._

 

_Hyunwoo said goodbye to the students as Kihyun led them out of the school gym. Hyunwoo was about to pack up his things when someone called his name. He turned around and was caught off-guard by the bottled water that was thrown by Kihyun. Good thing that he has good reflex or else he would've been hit in the head._

 

_He looked at Kihyun after he caught the bottled water. The brunette gave him a small smile before he went out with his students._

 

_Hyunwoo felt himself smile too._

 

*********************************

"I would've found it cute if I didn't knew beforehand that he was a human embodiment of a boiling kettle." Jooheon said, already abandoning sleep just to listen to his hyung's story.

 

"Kihyun's not really that bad, he just gets upset easily but he doesn't hold grudges. He is actually very sweet and caring even if he nags and complains a lot. He says that his friends are annoying but he really loves them very much. He also loves teaching and loves his students as if they were his children even if they can be a handful at times. He also-"

 

"Okay, okay we get it hyung. You're smitten. Stop ranting and just continue." Hoseok interrupted Hyunwoo before he does a full speech about how he has heart-eyes for Yoo Kihyun.

 

Hyunwoo wasn't able to respond because it's true.

 

********************************

_The school festival was finished and it was a great success._

 

_Hyunwoo felt so proud when he saw his students dance and do an excellent job. He almost cried when his students went up to him and gave him a huge group hug, but he'll never admit it._

 

_All the festivities of the school were finished which means Hyunwoo has to go._

 

_"Hyunwoo-sonsaeng don't go!"_

 

_"Sonsaengnim, can you just stay here forever?"_

 

_"You're better than Yoo-sonsaeng!"_

 

_"Who's better than who?" Kihyun suddenly interrupted._

 

_The group of students scurried away once they heard Kihyun's voice. Hyunwoo giggled which earned him a glare from the other._

 

_"I can't believe my students like you more than me. You were only with them for a month!" Kihyun mumbled with a frown._

 

_"Well firstly, I'm not as grumpy as you are."_

 

_"Yeah, sure." Kihyun said while rolling his eyes._

 

_Hyunwoo smiled at Kihyun. The most genuine smile that he ever smiled to another person._

 

_With how they initially met, he didn't think that they would get along this well. When he got to know Kihyun, he didn't even think that they'd be friends. Kihyun was the exact opposite of him. He was probably the grumpiest person he had encountered. But as they hang out more, he came to terms with their difference and he saw Kihyun in a different light. He saw what a beautiful person Kihyun is. Both on the outside and inside._

 

_And he kinda fell for him too._

 

_"Hyunwoo-ssi? Are you listening?"_  
_Hyunwoo snapped out of his trance and looked at the guy beside him._

 

_"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"_

 

_Kihyun gave him a pointed look._

 

_"I said do you want to eat lunch with me?"_

 

_"Oh, yeah sure."_

 

*********************************

_It only occurred to Hyunwoo that he has no reason to see Kihyun now that he was done with what he needs to do. And that kinda made him panic a little._

 

_And by little he means a lot._

 

_He turned to look at Kihyun who was looking through the menu, furrowing his brows. Hyunwoo can't help but stare at him._

 

_Your agenda, Hyunwoo. Don't forget your agenda._

 

_He cleared his throat before calling for Kihyun's attention._

 

_"What's up, Hyunwoo-ssi? You look pale."_

 

_"I'm tan."_

 

_Hyunwoo meant to tell him that 'I like you we should go out' but perhaps his brain translated it to 'I'm tan'. Great._

 

_"You must be really hungry considering that your answer is so weird."_

 

_Hyunwoo wanted to punch himself but that would be more weird so he resisted the urge. He thought of a way to tell Kihyun that he likes him without saying a word. Because speaking was not his forte._

 

_When Kihyun stood up to go to the counter and order food, he suddenly went on panic mode and caught Kihyun's hand. He then placed Kihyun's hand on his chest._

 

_"Can you feel my heartbeat, Kihyun-ssi?" Hyunwoo said without looking up at Kihyun._

 

_"Well, considering that you placed my hand on your right chest where I really can't feel your heartbeat, it's kinda hard to say I do."_

 

_Hyunwoo didn't move and Kihyun can see his ears turning red. Kihyun chuckled and removed his hands from Hyunwoo's awkward grip._

 

_"Hey."_

 

_Hyunwoo didn't want to let Kihyun see his face but he looked up anyway. When he saw Kihyun's face, he started to form an apology in his head and tried to tell himself to not fuck it up this time. But before he can say anything, a pair of lips wrapped with his. It was just a short smack but Hyunwoo's brain was melting from all the processing it had to do._

 

_"Idiot." Kihyun said while giggling._

 

**********************************

"I'm cringing so much." Jooheon said while wrapping his arms around himself.

 

"Can't believe Kihyun has more balls than you, Hyunwoo." Hoseok said while giving Hyunwoo a teasing look.

 

Hyunwoo slapped both of their heads.

 

"Owww!"

 

"Hyung, that hurt!"

 

_Serves them right._

 

Hyunwoo thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so first things first
> 
> i am not abandoning this fic whatsoever like ever this fic is my baby i gave birth to it and nourished it
> 
> senior year is just too stressful like every week i just want to cry blood and puke blood and drink blood
> 
> so anyways sorry if this chapter is shit i just got back to writing again and im making use of my five day vacation from hell to write
> 
> this chap is full of showki srry bout that but who doesnt love them amiright


	5. 오

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise surprise 
> 
> an update before your eyes
> 
> jookyuns about to rise 
> 
> what am i doing

"When will that boyfriend of yours arrive?"

 

Changkyun asked the obnoxiously tall person infront of him while impatiently sipping on his coffee milk.

 

The obnoxiously tall person sighed.

 

"You know Bambam, hyung.He takes forever to get ready. He probably skipped his first class just to look aesthetically-pleasing or something."

 

Changkyun sighed exasperatedly.

 

_If that kid keeps being late, I won't hesitate to burn all his clothes._

 

Just when Changkyun was thinking of ways to _hypothetically_ set his dongsaeng's pieces of clothings on fire, another obnoxiously tall person was walking towards their table.

 

And it was _the_ dongsaeng.

 

"Yugyeom-ah! Changkyun-hyung!" Bambam shouted while waving at them.

 

Changkyun and Yugyeom looked to the direction of the owner of the voice only to see him with _red_ hair.

 

_Very very red hair._

 

_It was so red that satan would be put to shame of how red his hair was._

"Oh my god."

 

"Hyung quick, blend in."

 

Yugyeom and Changkyun purposely looked away to avoid Bambam.Their attempts were wasted though as Bambam went to their table and sat next to Yugyeom. Changkyun turned to look at Bambam and he can feel his poor eyes burning just from staring at his hair.

 

"What do you guys think about my new hair? Is it as hot as me?" Bambam asked while wriggling his eyebrows in an exaggerated manner.

 

"It's as obnoxious as you so I guess its fine." Changkyun answered.

 

Bambam scoffed.

 

"Says the guy with the most obnoxiously plain brown hair." Bambam retorted.

 

"It's called being minimalistic."

 

Bambam rolled his eyes and grumbled saying how Changkyun was taking advantage of his art degree to talk smart with him.

 

"Does it really look that bad?" Bambam asked Yugyeom.

 

"It looks great. We're just messing with you. Any hair looks good on you because you are the most gorgeous being in the world." Yugyeom said while shoving Bambam's shoulders playfully.

 

"Aww that's so sweet, babe." Bambam replied while shoving him back.

 

_These idiots._

 

Changkyun cleared his throat.

 

"Excuse me, but I'm having my meal. Please don't make me lose my appetite."

 

Bambam and Yugyeom listened to Changkyun and immediately stopped their weird antics because they are very _respectful_ dongsaengs to their hyung.

 

"Fuck you too, hyung."

 

_How respectful indeed._

 

Changkyun stabbed a straw to his second box of coffee milk while Bambam grabbed one of Yugyeom's burgers, oblivious to the glare of the latter.

 

"So why were you late again for the millionth time, Bam?"

 

Bambam took a bite of 'his' burger before answering.

 

"I have always believed that being fashionably late is better than just being late, hyung."

 

Changkyun slapped Bambam's head.

 

"Oww! That hurt, hyung."

 

Yugyeom patted Bambam's head.

 

"You'll be fine. Your head is thick anyways." 

 

Changkyun and Yugyeom shared a high five.

 

Bambam just rolled his eyes but gave a subtle fond smile.

 

He might joke a lot about how he hates Changkyun but really, he and Yugyeom loves their hyung. 

 

"Anyways, Jackson-hyung is moving out."

 

Changkyun instantly beamed at Bambam's statement.

 

"Really? Gosh, finally. I've been living in that tiny ass studio for a month and I've never felt this much of a dysfunctional adult in my life"

 

Changkyun can faintly hear Bambam mumble about how he was already a dysfunctional adult to begin with but he is gonna let it slip because he is a _loving_ hyung to his dongsaeng.

 

"Yeah, yeah, fuck you too, Bam."

 

_And loving he is._

 

"He's moving out to be with Mark. You know that LA guy?" Yugyeom said.

 

Changkyun nodded because _of course_ he knew.

 

Bambam had shared how Jackson was pining on that guy for months. And he wasn't even in Korea.

 

"Also, believe it or not, Jackson-hyung has a roommate." Bambam added.

 

"Wait, really?"

 

'Jackson' and 'roommate' in the same sentence is something that is not quite believable for Changkyun _._

 

"Yeah. His roommate just moved in only a month ago and its like they've been friends long enough to be each other's best man or something."

 

_Wow, someone can actually tolerate Jackson-hyung and his loud extra ass._

 

"It's unbelievable how someone can actually be Jackson-hyung's roommate for more than a week. That guy is really impressive."

 

Changkyun and Bambam nodded in agreement.

 

_Impressive indeed._

 _____________________

 

"I'm gonna miss you, Jooheonie." Jackson said while giving Jooheon a _dramatical_ hug.

 

"I'm gonna miss you too, hyung." Jooheon answered while _dramatically_ hugging Jackson back and wiping non-existent tears in a _dramatical_ way.

 

The whole situation was overexaggeratingly _dramatic_.

 

"You're the best hyung ever. Hyunwoo and Hoseok-hyung can choke."

 

"You're the best dongsaeng ever. Bambam and Yugyeom can fuck off."

 

"I think we should stop, hyung."

 

"Ok."

 

Jooheon and Jackson disentangled themselves from their shared embrace.

 

When Jooheon just moved in, he thought he won't survive sharing an apartment with the other. He was loud and not really that reliable at house chores. But he was very welcoming even from his first day of moving in and he can pretty much share his problems with him too. It was good having another hyung to rely to other that Hoseok and Hyunwoo. 

 

"Have you finished packing?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Are you nervous?"

 

"Nah."

 

Jooheon stared at Jackson.

 

"I can see through your lies, hyung."

 

Jackson sighed in defeat.

 

"I'm just nervous, man. What if Mark changes his mind? What if this is not the greatest idea? What if he hates my blonde hair? I haven't even told him I dyed my hair yet! What if-" 

 

"Holy fuck, hyung. You need to calm down." Jooheon interrupted Jackson form his bizarre thoughts.

 

"Look, hyung, not all things will always go your way. You just kinda have to go with the flow of things. I know for sure that Mark-hyung won't hate you. He likes you too much and he won't break up with you just because you look like a fuckboy. And you don't have to worry if your ideas aren't always great. Most of them are not that great to begin with but that's perfectly fine."

 

"That was pretty uplifting though the last bit is pretty ambiguous."

 

Jooheon laughed.

 

"I guess you're right. I'm gonna start doing some packing. Like actual packing and not mini existential crisis." Jackson said before he went to his room.

 

"That is one of your few great ideas, hyung." Jooheon joked.

 

"Shut up." Jackson shouted from his room.

 

Jooheon's phone rang signalling a message. He picked it up from the corner of the sofa and turned it on revealing a text from his Hoseok-hyung. He said that Jooheon needs to come to the company because their recording was rescheduled that day.

 

"Jackson-hyung! I gotta go. Hoseok-hyung just texted me that the recording was rescheduled today."

 

Jooheon grabbed one of his jackets from his room and went to wear and tie his shoes. He was about to take his leave when Jackson shouted that he forgot to say something to Jooheon.

 

"Thanks for earlier, Jooheon-ah. Like really. If the time ever comes, you have to be my best man at my wedding, okay?" Jackson said with such a serious face, Jooheon doesn't even know if he's joking or not.

 

"Alright, alright, hyung."

 

Jackson the went back to his room saying something about how he still haven't packed any underwears yet. 

 

 _What a sappy guy_.

 

Jooheon chuckled at his thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized im shit at writing descriptive things ha
> 
> thats why this chapter is like 90% conversations 
> 
> srry this chap is kinda short and boring my creative juices are kinda in the gutter for now
> 
> but the good stuff will come soon y'all


	6. 육

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaddup im back bishesss
> 
> hi to all that are still reading this fic
> 
> u guys are the real MVPs of my life

Hyungwon does not know why he was in this situation.

 

Wait scratch that.

 

He _does_ know how he ended up in this situation.

 

*******************************

 

_The initial meeting for the fashion show production that will be held in a few months just finished. Hyungwon and his other fellow models were given a briefing on the event and were told that they will be having their first trial walk after a month._

_Though Hyungwon does not really need to attend these particular meetings because he is a child of two of the once well-known couture models of Korea who are now retired and are now travel agency owners, he still attends these meetings because he wants to be precise and professional in his work._

_He won't do a walk just because his parents are famous._

_He does a walk because he is qualified to do so._

_Tired of all the explanations and planning, Hyungwon gave a huge yawn. One that is too wide for his small face._

_A nap would be great right now._

_And by nap, he means a ten-hour sleep that even Kihyun can't interfere._

_When he was about to exit the company building, he heard a voice calling out his name._

_"Hyungwon-ah!"_

_Hyungwon turned to see who was calling hin and was met with a familliar brunette woman._

_"Bora-noona! What's up?" Hyungwon asked._

_Bora exhaled deeply as if she had just went and ran down the stairs fron the fourth floor of the building because she was in a hurry._

_Minus the 'as if' because she really did ran just to catch up with Hyungwon and his long ass legs._

_"I have a very, very important favor to ask."_

_Hyungwon nodded as a sign for her to go on with what she was going to ask. He is always willing to help his Bora-noona because she was a close family friend because she only asks favors if she is desperate and has no other options._

_"What is it, noona?"_

_Bora cleared her throat before answering._

_"You see, we were having a shoot for my fellow designer friend's newest collection on her online clothing line. But one of the female models cancelled on us."_

_Oh this is not good._

_"So I was hoping that you will replace her."_

_Hyungwon stared wide-eyed at Bora as if she was asking him to dress up as a girl and have him model as a girl._

_Which is what she actually is implying._

_"I'm sorry Bora-noona,can you repeat that?"_

_Bora gave Hyungwon a look._

_It was the look that made Bora's parents agree to her becoming a fashion designer instead of taking over their business._

_It was the look that made the girl holding the last piece of patterned fabric that Bora was also holding to back away._

_It was the look that made the employer hire Bora right away because she has great experience and knowledge about her job._

_And it is most definitely the look that will make Hyungwon agree to dress up as a girl and model as a girl._

_In short, it was a scarily determined look._

_All Hyungwon can do was mentally say goodbye to his ten-hour nap._

***********************

 

Hyungwon sighed deeply.

 

The makeup coordi that was doing his brows gave him a comforting nod as if telling him that she feels the same way.

 

His Bora-noona is very kind and good-hearted. But when it comes to work, she is strict and quite a perfectionist.

 

"Oh my god, Hyungwon you look really pretty!"

 

Hyungwon glared at the owner of the voice.

 

"Stop making fun of me, Bora-noona. You did this on purpose just to mock me, didn't you?" Hyungwon said with his arms folded together near his chest.

 

"Aigoo, my precious dongsaeng. I know deep inside you really want to help me even if I ask the most craziest of favors because I'm your favorite noona." Bora said while patting Hyungwon's head.

 

Or his wig rather.

 

Hyungwon can't come up with a witty comeback because it _is_ true.

 

Aside from his best friends, Bora was also the one that was with him through his good and not so good times. She was a noona that he can always count on.

 

"Yeah, whatever. I better get paid for this, noona. This is still work after all."

 

"Alright, alright whatever you want."

 

Hyungwon stuck out his toungue childishly.

 

Bora just laughed him off. She reminded him that he has to get ready in a few minutes before she went out of the styling room.

 

Hyungwon knew that Bora won't ask him a favor if she knew that he wasn't capable of doing a good job when placed in an unfavorable circumstance.

 

Hyungwon smiled knowing that he _is_ capable.

 

__________________________

 

Hoseok actually can't believe it.

 

He bought thirteen coffees to give to the company's female idol group as a congratulatory gift on their latest comeback only to be told that they were having a shoot because they just got an endorsement deal.

 

Now Hoseok is in the lobby of the modelling company holding two paper bags with six coffees on the other one and seven on the other.

 

He went into the front desk to ask where their company's girl group was doing the photoshoot.

 

"Excuse me miss, which floor is WJSN doing their shoot?"

 

The poor girl was probably caught off guard by Hoseok's _dashing_ good looks and _well-sculpted_ physique because it took her a while to snap out of her trance and check which floor the idol group was.

 

"Umm...t-they're in the fifth floor s-sir." the girl managed to say with much effort.

 

"Thanks." Hoseok said while giving the girl a grateful smile before he walked towards the elevator.

 

The girl said that she hopes he has a good day but he can hear her whisper that she sure do is having one.

 

Hoseok chuckled. She didn't even confirm if he really is part of the staff and just told him he floor number without hesitation.

 

He then entered the elevator and pressed the button for the fifth floor. It was definitely a busy time because the elevator immediately went to the fifth floor without interruption and the ride only took a total of one minute which is pretty great for Hoseok because the ice in the coffees will melt by the time he arrived if the elevator ride took a bit more time.

 

The elevator dinged which signals that it has reached the designated floor and then the doors opened. Hoseok went out of the elevator and began to search for a room with 'WJSN' in it. He went his way and walked in the hallway, turning his head at the doors at the side to check and see if it is the room that the girl group was using. While searching, Hoseok saw a woman.

 

Judging by her height, she was probably a model.

 

Judging by the way she walks in those chunky ass heels, she is probably a new one.

 

Hoseok tried to stifle his laughter as he watched the model lankily walk with both her legs spread like a frog as an attempt to balance herself in what probably were five-inch heels. The model's hair kept on getting into her mouth which she have numerously attempted to brush out by doing a comical face with her mouth wide and her eyes rolling in a weird way. Despite her behaviour, the model was quite beatiful with her large eyes, small face, and slender nose.

 

The model might have noticed Hoseok's poor attempt at hiding his laugh because the model stared wide-eyed at him and immediately scrambled to a much 'proper' posture and started to speed walk with full effort despite the difficulty of having an actual rock as footwear. When she was about to pass Hoseok, she suddenly tripped on her own feet and with Hoseok being a lover of cliche shenanigans, he caught her before she fell as if he was the main lead of a drama.

 

Now that Hoseok got a closer look, he can clearly see that the model was not just 'quite beautiful'. She was beyond humane gorgeous with her brown eyes and plump lips that is similar to his.

 

"Are you okay?" Hoseok ask the girl.

 

The model nodded.

 

"That's a relief. I think it's too early for me to see an angel fall from heaven."

 

The model stared at him not believing his cringy attempt at an equally cringy pick-up line but Hoseok can faintly see a small blush dusting her flustered face. After a very agonizing and awkward pause, the model stared at Hoseok's hand on her arm. He took the sign and freed her limbs from his grip.

 

The model bowed and muttered a small 'thank you' before she speed walked again with the same awkward posture.

 

Hoseok chuckled.

 

Just then, Hoseok noticed the sides of the paper bag beginning to get wet.

 

"Shit, the coffees are melting!"

 

___________________

 

"Finally, I'm done."

 

Changkyun just finished unpacking all of his stuff at his new room. He decided to move out of his small ass studio to a moderately bigger apartment two days ago. He has been waiting for his Jackson-hyung to move out which he doubted will happen but alas.

 

_Life loves him sometimes._

 

His new apartment is more spacious than his old one and made him not feel suffocated and lonely.

 

And though he hasn't met him yet, he has a roommate so the cost of living will be split to two which is very good news for Changkyun.

 

 **tiny hyung**  
  
_  
have u finished unpacking yet kyun?_

 

_did u have lunch yet?_

 

_did u meet ur roommate? is he mean?_

 

 **stick hyung**  
  
_  
if he is i'll fite_

 

 **tiny hyung**  
  
  
_as if u can land a punch u noodle limbs_

**annoying hyung**

 

_ooohh_

 

**stick hyung**

 

_atleast im tall enough to land a punch_

 

 **annoying hyung**  
  
  
_OoohHhh_

Changkyun gave small giggle.

 

His hyungs are like children at a daycare having children fight with Hyungwon and Kihyun being the ones who are always quarreling with Minhyuk as the middle man. Sometimes he wonders if they really are older than him.

 

_These hyungs and their weird antics._

 

Changkyun went out of his room and sat on the sofa. The apartment was moderately clean when he arrived. The landlady told Changkyun that some days, his roommate goes home late and wakes up early due to his job. Changkyun didn't really catch his name though because the landlady went off because she still had to bring her daughter some kimchi.

 

**me**

 

_im fine hyungs i had_

_lunch before unpacking_

 

 _which i already finished doing_  
_im looking at u kihyun-hyung_

 

_haven't met my roommie tho_

Changkyun locked his phone after replying to his hyungs. He was kind of tired from all the unpacking he did and opted to catch a few winks.

 

After a few minutes, his phone rang signalling a new message.

 

**bambambambam**

 

_kyun-hyung check out this new song its rlly catchy_

 

_bambambambam sent an audio file_

 

Not bothering to check if it was some kind of prank because he was really tired, Changkyun clicked on the audio file.

 

_Hump me_

_Fuck me_

_Daddy betta make me choke_

_You betta-_

 

Imaginary Kill Bill sirens were going off in Changkyun's brain and he immediately turned his phone of while trying to calm himself in a state of panic.

 

Kunpimook Bhuwakul is a dead man when Changkyun sees him.

 

All of the tiredness immediately washed off Changkyun's body.

 

_Atleast I was the only one that heard-_

 

Changkyun's internal monologue was cut off by the sight of a person.

 

A familliar person.

 

A person that has seen some of the weird shit he has done.

 

A familliar pair of crescent eyes and brown hair.

 

It's the ice cream guy.

 

Aswell as the milk tea guy.

 

And now the guy that witnessed Changkyun unintentionally blasting Deepthroat in his phone in maximum volume.

_Life really loves Changkyun sometimes._

 

Emphasis on the 'sometimes' because life _hates_ him all the time.

 

Changkyun did nothing but accept his very, _very_ unfortunate fate.

 

"Fuck."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just read the last chapter and man it was shit (by my standards atleast)
> 
> idk what i was on when i wrote it
> 
> it was kind of rushed bc in the succeeding months, i never saw the light
> 
> i had more projects and paperworks to do rather than time to blink no joke (glad thats over)
> 
> now im back ha
> 
> i rlly missed writing fuck im crying
> 
> hope u guys enjoyed this long ass and wordy chapter
> 
> im still kinda rusty so sorry if this chapter is shit ha
> 
> also my man jooheon and the rest of mx be lookin fine and their new hair colors fuck and the songs fuck mee uuup this comeback is gonna be the shi


	7. 칠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back
> 
> back again

Changkyun took a slow sip of his tea and grimaced at the bitter taste that entered his mouth.

 

He can vaguely remember an article that he read online while he was half asleep at 2 am that said that peppermint tea helps in calming your nerves and can relieve stress.

 

Changkyun is now doubting whatever article it was that he read because he did _not_ feel any bit of nervousness leave his body.

 

_Damnit. I trusted you teafacts.com_

 

The brunette attempted to steal a glance at the guy infront of him while taking a sip of his tea again to mask his earlier action.

 

The guy was looking at him with an amused look.

 

"You don't like tea, don't you?"

 

The sudden statement caused Changkyun to unintentionally slip his fingers that was holding the mug that his tea was in. He readied himself for the impact of the mug falling on the ground but thankfully, the guy, or should he say his new housemate caught it before it was smashed on the floor.

 

_Woah great reflexes._

 

Changkyun thought in amazement.

 

"Thanks." his roommate said before he placed the mug on the coffee table.

 

_Of fucking course I said that outloud._

 

The guy  then carefully placed the mug on the small coffe table infront of him.

 

Changkyun awkwardly wiped his hands that got some stray spills of the tea unto the sides of his sweatpants.

 

There was an awkward silence.

 

Well for Changkyun, it was because he does not have any idea what to say.

 

It's not that he's bad at introductions. It's just that the guy has seen him in enough unfortunate scenarios that he does not know what to possibly say to salvage his reputation and convince the guy that he is in fact, normal and definitely not awkward. _At all._

 

_Should I tell him that I'm totally not insane? But that sounds like something an actual insane person would say._

 

Jooheon can see how the other male is probably having an animated internal arguement with himself.

 

His eyes were looking at different directions every second and his brows furrowed as if he is either in deep thought or angry at something that can't be seen.

 

Since Jooheon is surprisingly more compassionate than he looks, he decided to help the save the other from his current predicament.

 

"Okay...so...like, I know we don't really have the greatest first impression but since we're roommates and all, let's just be civilized about it. Firstly, let's start with the basics. I'm Lee Jooheon."

 

His roommate's voice stopped Changkyun from trying to recall number 36 from that 101 Ways to Start a Conversation article that he randomly came across while making an English homework. 

 

How he even come across to such things online, _he does not know._

 

Noticing that his roommate,  which he now know as Jooheon, is silent made Changkyun realize that he has not introduce himself back at him.

 

"Changkyun, Lim Changkyun. That's...uh...me. My name I mean. Obviously. If that wasn't...you know...obvious."

 

Changkyun tried his very, very best not to cringe at his poor conversation skills.

 

Really, he _did_.

 

Another silence.

 

_Was I really that awkward that he can't say anyth-_

 

Changkyun just noticed the other's outstretched right hand in front of him.

 

_I fucking left him hanging oh god no wonder._

 

Changkyun then hurriedly took the other's hand using both of his hands while bowing as if it could make up for leaving the poor guy hanging like that.

 

"Gosh, don't bow!"

 

Jooheon suddenly said while laughing in amusement making his eyes turn into little crescents and for both his dimples to show.

 

Changkyun immediately raised his head and tried to not look at the other afraid that he'll try to say something that can embarrass him further.

 

It never ceased to amaze Changkyun how his awkwardness always knows the best time to show up.

 

He doesn't know if he should pity or be proud of himself.

 

"Hey chilll, no need to be so serious, kid. Wait, I just called you kid. Are you even younger than me? How old are you anyway?"

 

"I'm 22."

 

"Really? I'm 23. That makes me your hyung then, which you can call me that by the way. No need to be too formal since we're not really strangers after all." 

 

Jooheon gave a knowing look after he said the last part.

 

Changkyun really, _really_ wished that he does not know what Jooheon was trying to imply.

 

But once he painfully remembers their earlier encounters, he can't help but sigh.

 

"I understand, h-hyung."

 

Hearing the other's reply, Jooheon chuckled again but this time, it was because he wanted the other to be more at ease.

 

"Great. Nice to officially meet you, Changkyun-ah."

 

The younger saw the genuine smile that the other was giving him and somehow, it kind of made him feel at ease. He was grateful that Jooheon was atleast taking an effort on getting to know him and making him comfortable despite how ungraceful Changkyun must've seemed to be judging from their previous encounters.

 

_This might not be too bad._

 

"Ya, don't leave me hanging again!"

 

Changkyun was brought out of his thoughts when he saw the other glare at him. It almost scared him but he can clearly see that Jooheon's eyes held no actual anger but it was a mock glare instead. 

 

It was now Changkyun's turn to laugh in amusement.

 

He then took Jooheon's hand and shook it.

 

Without bowing this time, _mind you._

 

"It's nice to officially meet you too, Jooheon-hyung."

 

Changkyun felt himself smile.

 

"Also, your music taste is great, Changkyun-ah. Cupcakke-nim would be proud."

 

_Yep, not too bad at all._

_________________________

 

"Hyungwon-ssi."

 

The model felt a light tap on his shoulder which caused him to wake up from his nap and open his eyes widely.

 

"Oh, is the rehearsals done?"

 

"Pretty much."

 

Hyungwon nodded at the the other model. He stretched his limbs and gave out a huge yawn before pulling his hands off from the huge jacket that he used as a make shift blanket.

 

Rehearsals are _always_ tiring.

 

Firstly, he has to get up early.

 

Which in itself is already an indication of a _very_ bad start of a day.

 

He also has to have both his hair and makeup done for hours and change from different kinds of outfit just to walk in a straight line for a total of two minutes for a show that probably lasts less than an hour.

 

Well if he put it like that, it _really_ sounds bad.

 

 _But he loves modelling_.

 

He loves that just by a simple walk, he can highlight a certain piece of clothing from a simple fabric and some needle work to something that can give character to the person that is going to wear it.

 

But no matter how he loves it, he still loves sleeping while lying in his bed rather than sleeping while sitting on an uncomfortable chair with the makeup coordi having to redo his eye makeup again and again because he tries to fight his tiredness while blinking every 172.003 millisecond.

 

"Here, Hyungwon-ssi."

 

Another model handed Hyungwon some makeup removing wipes which he politely refuses.

 

"I have some plans after rehearsals. I'm gonna need the makeup."

 

The model gave him a confused look but decided to let the older be.

 

"Great work today, guys! Just needed a few tweaks on the sound system and some adjustment on some of the clothes but other than that, everything was perfect." the organizer of the show said enthusiastically.

 

Everyone erupted to a a fit of claps and cheers.

 

"You guys did good today." Hyungwon said to the staffs and other models while giving them a bow and a pat.

 

_"Don't be too humble, Hyungwon-ssi."_

 

_"You were the best out of all."_

 

_"Of course you'd do great."_

 

_"As expected of the Chae Hyungwon."_

 

Hyungwon sighed.

 

_Am I really?_

 

"Hyung!"

 

A tall tan model shouted displaying a smile that shows his canine teeth with another model beside him waving his hands at Hyungwon.

 

"Hyung, let's eat out! Mingyu said that it's his treat."

 

"Yeah! Let's eat ou-wait Jun-hyung you said you'd pay."

 

The two younger models continued their childish argument making Hyungwon shake his head.

 

At first, Hyungwon was intimidated by the two younger models when they were first scouted. They were relatively taller than Hyungwon and bigger in built. But the moment Mingyu knocked over a studio light and Junhui ate three lemons without flinching saying that that was his personal talent, he decided that _really_ , they were just children in big bodies.

 

"I have somewhere to go."

 

"What? Why? Come on, hyung!"

 

"It's our last rehearsal today. Let's eat out, hyung!"

 

Hyungwon looked at his watch.

 

8:43 p.m

 

He really needs to go if he does not want to be late.

 

"But I saw Minghao and Wonwoo in the lobby a while ago when I went to get something."

 

Hyungwon knew that it worked when he saw both of the younger models face blush at the mention of the names of their lovers.

 

"R-Really?"

 

"Of course. Now shoo I have to go too."

 

The two models then hurried to get their things.

 

_Ah young love._

 

Hyungwon was about to collect his things too, when he felt a Jun bump his shoulders.

 

"You did really great today, Hyungwon-hyung. Your efforts really showed great results."

 

"Yeah. We know you worked hard so that you can be as talented as you are now."

 

Out of all the praises he heard, Hyungwon felt the genuineness in Mingyu and Junhui's words.

 

_Maybe I am._

 

"We gotta go, hyung!"

 

"Bye, Hyungwon-hyung! Let's eat once our show's done, okay?"

 

Hyungwon nodded and waved at the two.

 

He looked at his watch again.

 

8:49 p.m

 

_There's still time._

 

Hyungwon hurriedly gathered his things and immediately left.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jookyun being awkward yet again pls help them
> 
> and model!hyungwon ft. gyu and jun bc i love them
> 
> (totally not a moncarat ha)
> 
> srry this chap is boring i say that always bc i feel that always so yeh
> 
> srry also that the story is moving slow but trust me guys it gets better
> 
> (hope u guys still enjoyed it though)
> 
> idk why i always make my end notes as some kind of diary man i need friends


End file.
